A semiconductor integrated circuit, various recording mediums, a biochip and the like are stationarily in the process of refinement and integration, and mask patterns or the like employed for manufacturing the same are also increasingly refined and integrated. After electron pattern exposure means has partially substituted for optical means, this tendency has been further strengthened, and the importance of a processing method of a fine structure is continuously increased. Following the aforementioned upsurge in refinement and integration, the number of steps, the time and materials required for processing the aforementioned fine structure are also increased, to result in remarkable increase of the cost.
In order to process the aforementioned fine structure, a step of transferring a fine pattern by stamping a stamper (mold) formed with the fine pattern on resin (molded material) of a temperature rise state with a prescribed molding pressure and thereafter unmolding the fine structure after the resin is cooled is inevitable. It is extremely effective to reduce a cycle of heating and cooling the aforementioned resin for reducing the cost for processing the aforementioned fine structure. Therefore, a printing equipment attaining an adiabatic structure by reducing the sectional area of a holding part holding a pressurizing surface of the stamper below the sectional area of the pressurizing surface of the aforementioned stamper in order to reduce the heating and cooling cycle is proposed (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-288784 (Patent Literature 1)). According to the aforementioned printing equipment, the thermal capacity of the holding part is reduced as compared with that of a printer precedent thereto, whereby the heating and cooling cycle can be reduced.
Patent Literature: Japanese Patent Laying-Open 2004-288784